Claire De Lune
by IttyBittyDhampir
Summary: Is this how Lois Lane felt? Well crap.
1. Welcomed? More like Dragged In!

**My Inspiration For This Fic:**

**1.**_"Does my being half-naked, bother you?" - Jacob Black_

**2.**_The 'That's What She Said' joke that was conveniently placed in New Moon. In case you were oblivious to its existence, its when Embry and Quil first meet Bella in Jacob's garage. I think Bella says something like "Don't forget about the riding lessons." and they laugh, causing Jake to hit them. Well, I think its funny :D_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, although, that WOULD be pretty cool.**

I cleared my throat before knocking on the front door. Was I insane? Going to live in a neighborhood full of werewolves! I heard muttering in the background as I smoothed some wrinkles out of my skirt._Let's try to make this work._The door swung open, and I was greeted with a smile.

"Claire!" my aunt smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Aunt Emily." I laughed, returning her hug.

She pulled away and shifted her gaze from my face to my feet. "Oh no, Sam! She's _cute_!"

I laughed and followed her in, greeting Sam in the kitchen. _Of course_. That's one thing I _do_ remember. Need to talk to a guy? Go look in the kitchen. "Hey Sam."

"The boys are so excited that you're coming," Emily jeered, taking my suitcase.

I smiled wryly. "Boys?"

"Don't tell them I told you, but I think they missed you." She winked.

"Oh, right. Boys… how many are there now?"

"Quil will be excited to have someone to hang out with." Sam cut in, smirking over a cup of coffee.

Emily gave him a stern look. "Let her relax!"

I giggled, and suddenly remembered my manners. "Thank you guys so much for letting me stay here. I definitely owe you one."

"We can work _that_out." Sam whispered, unfolding the next page of the newspaper. Emily managed to smack him and drag my stuff upstairs.

"You're house is amazing."

"Well thank you, Claire." she entered a room to the left and set everything down. "This will be your room. I'll leave you here to get settled. Call me if you need anything!"

When I was finally alone, I sat down on my bed. "La Push," I said to myself, glancing around the room. Suddenly, I heard someone cry in pain.

"Is he going to be okay, Sam?" a female voice called.

I poked my head out the door as many tall figures passed by.

"Stop moving, Jake! You're making it worse!"

"I tried to take him to the hospital, but he wouldn't go! Oh please, do something!" the female cried hysterically.

"What happened?" Sam's voice asked sternly, picking up a phone.

She mumbled some thing incoherent, and all I caught was "-cliff diving," and "_help him!"_

"Dr. Cullen? We have a medical emergency on the Reservation - thanks so much." he said quickly, setting the phone back down and turning back to the girl. "Cliff diving?"

"Yeah- I guess it was too shallow, the rocks... I just-" she couldn't finish. Her tears were overwhelming her face.

"It's going to be okay, Renesmee. Right now, I need you to go sit in the hallway. I don't want it to be too crowded when Dr. Cullen gets here." Sam reassured her.

The girl made her way outside and sat on the porch. I followed her. "Are you okay?"

She looked at me blankly. "I'm fine."

"You weren't cliff diving, were you?" I asked, too low for anyone else to hear. I didn't think she wanted the whole neighborhood knowing about her sex life.

Her face morphed into one in pain. "I'm so stupid." she shook her head.

"I won't tell."

"You probably will, but thanks any way." she sniffed, wiping her face. "I'm Renesmee, by the way."

I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I shrugged it off. "Claire." I nodded, offering her a hand. She took it generously, revealing her burning forearm. She couldn't be wolf too; she's too pale to be any type descendant.

Then, three expensive-looking cars pulled up.

"Oh no." she breathed, standing up.

"Who's that?"

"My, er- family." she stuttered, turning red.

"Nessie! What happened?" a small pixie-like woman ran up to her, followed by another man.

"Jake and I were cliff diving. He must have hit a rocky patch... Alice, I'm worried about him."

Alice looked at her warily, as three other people arrived on the porch.

"Renesmee!" one of them yelled, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Mom..."

"Oh Nessie." They were all hugging now. I felt left out.

"Who's your friend?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Claire," the man smiled at me.

"Claire? You were so little the last time I saw you!" one of the women smiled, hugging me.

"Um... okay?"

"Oh, I'm Bella and this is Edward. Nessie is our daughter."

"Y- your daughter? You guys look really young!"

"Thank you." She smiled, "I'll go check on him."

"I'll go with you." Edward followed her inside.

"Oh! _They_can go in, but not _me_." she growled, plopping down on the swing.

"Do you want me to spy?" I suggested, pointing inside.

"Would you?"

I nodded and made my way to the back room. They were playing twenty questions.

"Jake you have to tell us what happened." Sam urged the boy in pain.

"We were cliff diving-"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I must have hit the sandbar." he shook his head.

"Hm."

In the next moments, I heard a noise that I would never forget. _Crack._ _Crack. Crack. _It was the sound of the re-breaking of one bone after another, followed by many screams. My stomach fell, and I leaned against the wall. This was _serious_.

"Get some rest. We don't want anything healing the wrong way." The doctor pointed his finger at him.

"Yes sir." He winced back.

"Sam? You might want to call Billy."

"No! Don't tell my dad! Tell him- tell him I'm sleeping over at Quil's or something." Jake begged, trying to sit up.

"Lay down! Fine, we'll notify Quil and see what he can do." Sam reassured him.

"Thanks."

"Get some sleep, kid."

"I will." he nodded and they all left to converse in the kitchen, leaving me just outside. When I had the chance, I slipped in.

"I'm supposed to be sleeping." he rolled his eyes. "If they catch you in here-"

"I know- um, I'm, uh- Claire. You're Jacob, right?"

"Claire?" he asked, looking me up and down. "No way! Little Claire?"

"I suppose," I replied, smiling nervously.

"Have you seen Quil?" he managed to squeeze in between his barking laughter.

"Not yet. Actually, you're the first one I've seen."

His laughter stopped. "I'm honored."

I rolled my eyes. "What's changed since I left?"

"Oh... not much."

"JAKE!" a male voice shouted, storming into the room.

"Speak of the devil…" he smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh thank god you're okay! When Sam said you'd been hurt I came here as fast as I could!" he panted, leaning on the bed.

"Well thank you Quil. I'm glad you care." Jake replied sarcastically.

"Seriously! I've already lost people in my life; I didn't need my best bud gone too! I mean, when Claire-"

"Shut up!" Jake shouted, making him jump.

"What?" he asked, holding his heart.

"We have _company._" he motioned toward me.

"Oops." Quil whispered, glancing at me and then back at Jake. After a minute of silence, Jake busted out laughing.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C- Claire?" Quil asked, turning to look at me.

"Hi." I looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Jake?" Renesmee's hand met my arm as she pushed me out of the way to get to him. In that instance I was overcome with worry and fear.

"Hey Ness." Quil waved sarcastically, moving out of her way.

"Nessie." he breathed through her curly, bronze hair as they hugged. They were definitely in love. How sweet.

"I was so worried." she cried into his shoulder. "They just rushed you out so fast."

"I'll be fine, but they didn't believe your cliff-diving story."

She pulled away and glared at him. "Do you have a better idea?"

He thought for a minute, giving in. "Nah. I would have caved."

She smiled, kissing him on the lips once.

I cleared my throat, interrupting the lovebirds.

"Oh sorry, Claire." Nessie smiled, biting her lip.

"It's cool; I'm going to head to the beach though. I'll talk to you later Ness." I waved, turning to leave.

"Bye Claire!"

"See you, Claire!"

Quil followed me out. "Nice to see you again," I smiled, offering him a hand. He took it, slowly shaking it while staring into my eyes.

"You too," he smiled, shaking it.

Something about the way he looked at me, made me follow with an invitation. "Hey, I'm probably going to snag a volleyball from the store on my way out. You can come if you want. It doesn't seem like it would be much fun around here with them all over each other."

"I'm so in."

Grabbing two towels from the closet, I went into the living room with just my bikini top on, and shorts covering my bottoms.

"You going somewhere hon?" Emily smiled, wiping her hands with a dishtowel.

I grinned back at her. "Beach with Quil."

She laughed. "Have fun dears. Make it back by dinner okay? All of the boys are coming over."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing."


	2. Truth or Dare?

_Author's Note: You guys make me so happy! Here's another chapter to keep you occupied :]_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but hey, a girl can dream right?**

"You settle down here. I'll go get some drinks. Any requests?" Quil asked as soon as we finished a couple games of volleyball.

"Water's fine." I replied, laying down my towel.

Just when I got comfy, something hit me in the leg. "What the-"

"Sorry about that. My Frisbee got out of hand." A guy smiled, leaning down to talk to me.

"It's er- fine." I waved my hand in front of me. "It was an accident."

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a minute? My sister went to get some food out of the truck." he asked, pointing to some sand next to me.

"Not at all," I giggled, scooting over.

"Well, it's a good thing I came to this beach today." he laughed, sitting down.

"Why is that?"

"I wouldn't have seen you."

I suppressed a laugh. "Smooth,"

He smiled at me and picked up his Frisbee.

"So do you play Frisbee a lot?" I asked, tapping the disk in his hand.

"Not really. I'm more of a soccer kind ofguy." he smiled, setting it back down on the sand. "How about you? Are you into sports?"

"I don't know; volleyball's kind of fun." I nodded toward the new ball we'd got on the way over.

He nodded. "Sweet."

For a minute, his eyes caught mine. They were a deep brown color. "Well," I looked back down. "It was nice talking to you... um..."

"Seth."

"Seth. It was nice talking to you, Seth." I nodded, making myself comfortable again.

"Can I have a name to put to the pretty face?"

Before I could answer, I heard my name being called. I turned my head to see Quil jogging back over.

"I got your- _Seth_? What are you doing here?"

"Having a conversation. You?"

"Buying your conversation a drink." His eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Claire, I see you've met Seth. Seth, Claire."

Seth's eyes widened. "Oh. Claire!"

I was clueless. "Yes?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Um, no?"

"Well, puberty will change a person." Quil rolled his eyes.

"Shut it." He growled at him. "Hey- Leah's back. I'll see you at the dinner!"

"Very energetic, isn't he?" I asked when he sat next to me.

"Very." He nodded, handing me my water. "Exciting first day, huh? Feeling overwhelmed yet?"

"Not yet, but it might boil over tonight." I smiled, taking a sip.

"You have no idea." He laughed, closing his eyes.

"Oh! There she is! Claire, come here and meet Embry!"

"Well... hi." I smiled, shutting the door to my jeep with my foot and juggling with my stuff to shake his hand.

"Embry," he smiled, looking at my hands. "Do you need some help?"

I shook my head. "No no! I'm fine!"

"Okay then…" I heard him laugh from behind me.

I arrived in my room, tossing everything towards the hamper in the process. I poked my head in the other room to check on Jacob.

"Have fun?" he chuckled.

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Quil beat me at volleyball. Twice."

"Nice," he laughed. "What's Emily making for dinner?"

"I didn't look." He seemed disappointed. "Well, I'm going to go change, call me if you need anything."

"Hey, Claire?"

I leaned back to peek in. "Yes?"

"What do you think of him? Quil I mean."

I shrugged again. "He plays a mean game of volleyball."

"Try hanging with him tonight…" he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"Maybe."

"Like I said, I'm going to go change." I told him, finally getting to shower and change into un-sandy clothes.

* * *

I heard a lot of commotion as I entered the kitchen. Emily spoke above everyone, calming them down. "Okay! Grab a plate and get in line!"

The diverse choices in cuisine enthralled my stomach, aggrandizing it into growls. "Looks good." I smiled, patting Emily on the shoulder.

"Oh!" she jumped up from the stool, tugging me along with her. "Everyone listen up for a moment!"

A hiatus in the mumbling formed as they turned their heads to glare at her.

"What is itEms?" one grunted.

"If you haven't met her already, this here," she moved me in front of her, "is Claire."

She was basically standing me on a table and auctioning me off for thirty-thousand bucks like a vintage, cherry, red Firebird. After a minute, they smiled, high-fiving me in approbation.

I stepped on the porch to wait for the line to die down. Embry met me outside.

"Nice to have you back, Claire." He smiled, high-fiving me.

"I just wish Emily wouldn't stand me up on a pedestal and auction me off to the highest bidder."

"That's Em for you. Hey, do you want to have some fun?"

I looked at him for a second. "Fun?"

"Truth or dare?"

"What-"

"Truth or dare!"

"Um, dare?"

He smiled evilly. "I dare you to kiss Quil."

"What!"

"Shh!" he sat me down on the swing next to him. "You have to do it!"

"Right now? In front of everyone?"

"It doesn't have to be public, no. You just have to kiss him. How about you take him into your room? I'll watch through the window."

I rolled my eyes. "You're creepy, but deal. What do I get out of this?"

He thought about it. "I'll talk to Emily for you."

I nodded. "Deal!"


	3. Jet Lag

**A/N; I'm edited the first two chapters. You should go read through them before reading this one, seeing as they end differently. Thanks for the reviews! Keep r&r-ing!**

* * *

I walked inside, grabbing Quil's hand in the process and dragging him into my room.

"What's going on?"

"Embry dared me-"

"Of course. What is it this time?" he rolled his eyes.

"He dared me to kiss you. You don't have to-"

"Okay," he said rather quickly.

"Okay? You're cool with that?"

He shrugged. "It's just a kiss."

I nodded, "Yeah, just a kiss. He's watching right now, so…"

"Right now?"

"Right now."

We took a few awkward steps toward each other and quickly pressed our lips together once. He went to pull away, but the spark that happened with that one kiss wasn't enough for my body. I tugged on his shirt and kissed him again, twisting my fingers into his hair with excitement. His tongue slowly entered my mouth, tracing my upper lip and sending shivers down my spine. Then, in on swift motion, he hiked my body up his torso so he was carrying me, and my back met the wall.

"Wait-" he stopped for a moment. "I have to tell you something."

I ignored him, kissing his neck down to his t-shirt.

"I- I imprinted on you."

I stopped the kissing to meet his gaze. "What?"

He shook his head. "I've been in love with you since you were little."

I got off of him and walked to the other side of the room. "You're in love with me?"

He nodded, taking a few steps toward me. "I've loved you every day since you last came here."

"This is _crazy_." I shook my head." It's _insane_."

"Claire-"

"This has to be-" then his lips collided with mine. _The most amazing thing that's ever happened to me…_

I woke up rather quickly the next day; running to the bathroom, that is. Jet lag really sucks. The worst thing though, was the fact that my bathroom door had been taken off because of the severe water damage, so everyone and their brother heard me yacking my guts out all morning.

"Claire? Are you OK in there?" Emily called from outside my room.

"Peachy." I coughed back at her.

"Can I get you anything?"

"How about a bottle of Gatorade and a lethal dose of Cyanide to put me out of my misery?"

The phone rang and she hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" _Pause. _"Oh, hi Quil."

I shook my head.

"Yeah, she's right here, hold on."

I grimaced at her, taking the phone. "Hello?"

"You sound terrible."

I huffed, avoiding the urge to vomit for the hundredth time.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. I know."

"Is it a virus?"

"Jet lag, I think."

"Do you want me to bring you anything?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Bombs away… Emily took the phone and left the room while I finished up. After that, I felt well enough to lay in my bed. The only good thing on T.V. was the weather channel. Rain. Rain. Rain.

"Hey," Quil poked his head around the door. "I brought you something."

"Hopefully a paper bag to put over my head. I look terrible." I moaned, pulling the sheets up to my nose.

He laughed, bringing in a thermos and a gift bag and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Aw, Quil. You didn't have to buy me anything!"

He shrugged, handing me the bag. "Open it."

I untied the rope handle and peered inside. I read through the 'get well' card and thanked him for the teddy bear.

After a few minutes, his phone buzzed. He glanced at it and sighed. "I have to go. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him.

He kissed my right temple once and left me alone.


	4. A Space Heater? Wait, Make That Two!

_Ring... Ring..._

"Whaaaaat..." he sounded tired.

"Um... Quil?"

There was a lot of movement in the background. "Oh. Claire I- didn't know that was you... How, are you?"

"I was wondering if maybe you had any recommendations for stuff to do around here."

"Sure! Well cliff diving is something, but I doubt any of us will be able to do that for a while..."

Laws? No way. "Who has to know?"

"You're a bad influence."

I nodded in approval. "What's wrong? Can't get around an order?"

He huffed a sigh. "That's not it-"

"And here I thought I'd found someone who knew how to have fun..."

"Fine. You want to go cliff-diving? I'll take you cliff-diving."

"Right now?"

"As long as you promise not to barf on me." I heard him chuckle.

"I'm not making any promises."

* * *

"That's a long way down." I stared at my impending doom.

"_You_ wanted to do it." he folded his arms.

"Has anyone ever died doing this?"

"Probably." he was painfully truthful.

"What?"

"Shh!" he laughed, pulling me back over.

"What if I drown?"

"You're not going to drown," he rolled his eyes.

"But-"

"I'll go with you. How about that?"

"But-"

I saw him coming toward me from the corner of my eye. "Don't even think about it." I pointed a finger at him. "Quil!"

He smiled devilishly.

"No!" I screamed as he grabbed my by the waste. "Help! I'm being attacked... Uh, RAPE!" I cried, but it was too late. Seconds later, we were plummeting to our certain death. The falling was definitely the scary part. It was like a roller coaster; until we hit the water that is. I shot out of the ice cold utopia, spitting the saltwater out of my mouth. He appeared next me, laughing.

I frowned at him, "You, bitch."

"You should have seen your face!"

I moved over, trying to smack the crap out of him, but he dove under the water. He emerged seconds later, and I grabbed on to his arm to keep afloat. We sat there for a second, our a ragged breaths the only sound. When my eyes met his, he kissed me. This was no ordinary kiss. This was a KISS. His warm lips felt good on my frozen face.

"You're freezing." he frowned, pulling me closer to him.

"N-not r-really." convincing him otherwise was an utter failure.

When we got to the shore, I lay down in the sand next to him. "I missed this."

"What? The beach?"

"Everything." I rolled over to look at his face.

"Me?" he smiled at that.

"Being with you is different from an ordinary relationship. I feel- a belonging? Like I already have strong feelings for you, even though we've only known each other for a day and a half."

"But I've known you all your life, Claire. I dreamed about the day you came back." he moved his gaze away from mine shyly.

I shook my head. "Don't be ashamed, Quil. You can't help it, I know."

He nodded. "I'm not rushing anything. I want you to know that. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Hell, I've waited this long, what's a little bit longer going to do?"

I laughed, drawing circles in the sand with my finger.

He looked up at the sky. "It sure is beautiful out."

I nodded, following his gaze. The clouds, a fluffy cumulus, were scattered across the sky. "Do you like what you do?"

He knew what I meant right away. "It has its ups and downs."

I bit my lip. "How-" I couldn't think of the words. "Do you feel different now?"

"Than before? A smidgen. I'm not completely different, but I'm not the same person I was."

"What kind of things have changed?" I hoped I wasn't being too personal.

He shrugged. "I definitely feel more mature. Like I grew some balls after I phased the first time. I definitely wouldn't have just walked up and told you everything like I did."

"I'm intimidating, am I?" I teased.

"Not in the slightest bit." he winked, laying back down in sand.

I laughed, laying my head on his shoulder and snuggling into his side.

"Are you still cold?"

"A little," I lied.

He wrapped his arms around me in a loose, comfortable embrace. "Better?"

I just smiled.

"Get a room!" a voice yelled from a ways away.

I sat up to match the voice to a face. "Jake! I see Sam let you out."

"Yeah, finally."

"Dude-" Quil muttered as he sat down with us.

"Oh hey, Quil."

I giggled as Quil huffed some curses under his breath. "It's fine, babe. Two space heaters are better than one!"

He just sighed, giving in.


	5. Well, At Least My Body's Still Intact

"People are getting suspicious, Em. There's nothing else I can do. How am I supposed to pull off forty, when I look twenty-five?" I heard Sam's voice shout from the living room.

"I don't know, Sam, but these boys aren't ready. You're the only one who can help the younger ones, and if you can't get into their heads, who will?"

"I thought you, of all people, would be supportive of my choice."

She sighed. "Honey, I _am_ supportive. I just want you to think about what you're losing by making this choice!"

"Em," he paused, "I'm giving this up for us. I want to grow old with you, baby. I want us to be together in a way that keeps us both safe, forever."

If I wasn't creepin' on their fight, I would have probably burst into tears right there.

"You need to talk to the pack. I'm not the right person to ask."

I heard the wood floors creak toward me, and I bolted for my room, arriving just in time.

"Smooth." a voice whispered from the window.

I jumped, "Nessie?"

She smiled, climbing in. "You don't mind, do you? You don't look tired."

"Uh, no, I guess not. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I heard you and Quil are together."

"Yeah, I guess we sort of are." Some grapevine they had here.

She nodded, "Be nice to him, okay? He's a good kid."

I smiled. "Don't worry. He's the mean one."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he threw me off of a cliff earlier today... I think that's grounds for being a little rude."

She laughed out loud. "No, that's pretty normal around here."

"Figures."

She plopped down on to my bad, grabbing the scrapbook on the table.

"Emily gave that to me today. I haven't even gotten a chance to look through it."

"Aw," she showed me a picture. "Look at little you."

The picture showed me playing in a little kitchen with Quil. His focus was completely on me, like he was hanging on to every word of nonsense that my five year old mind could have produced at the time. It was kind of sweet.

"I'm really glad you decided to move back here. I don't think I've seen him this happy." she smiled at me, standing up.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," she made her way to my window. "My mom's probably freaking out by now."

"I know how that goes. See you later?"

"Sure, sure." she replied, and was gone a moment later.

* * *

Later that night, as the sun began to fade, Quil walked me down to the beach for a bonfire. I sat down next to him on a log.

"What do you think Sam's going to tell us?" Seth asked eagerly.

"You said you knew?" Quil bumped my elbow.

Paul sat down on the other side of me and folded his arms. I sighed. "I'm not sure, but I have a hunch. I don't think I've ever heard him and my aunt yell so much."

"Well! Tell us!" Seth begged, folding his hands together.

"I-"

"Okay everyone. Let's get this meeting started." Sam's voice shouted from a distance.

_Oh God, _I thought to myself. _If Paul gets pissed, I'm a goner. _I caught a glimpse of his bicep from the corner of my eye. _Gulp._

"How old do I look to you?"

There were murmurs and one loud "Uh, twenty-six!"

He laughed, "Well thank you, Seth. That's what I'm going to talk about today."

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. Quil patted my thigh once, reassuring me.

"If we are going to continue living here, I feel that I need to disappear for a while."

It was quiet. The only sound was the waves beating the shore.

"It's like the Cullens," he started, "They have to move a lot because everyone else ages, and they stay the same. I'm pushing forty, and I still look twenty-six."

"You're kidding, right?" Leah stood up. "You're abandoning us?"

"Leah, it's not like that. I can't pull off forty... they still card me at the liquor store."

"They card me too," Seth pouted.

They blew that off.

"What are you going to do?" Quil entered the debate, still sitting.

"Stop phasing; follow in Taha Aki's footsteps and give up the wolf. I've been conversing with Dr. Cullen, and I think that if I stop phasing for a long enough period of time, I'll start aging again."

I sighed, looking at Quil's face. It was like stone; no emotion. "Baby," I whispered, rubbing his shoulder."

"I get what your saying, Sam," Jake chimed in, standing up. "but stop phasing? It's crazy talk. We need you here in the pack. You're the best with the new guys. Why can't you just stay out of sight? Keep on the down-low?"

He shook his head. "I wish it was as easy too, Jake."

They conversed for a while longer, but Paul never budged. I was quite surprised.


End file.
